ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disaster Force
Disaster Force is a heroic team of Autobots and G.I. Joes that save people. However, they are born during disasters. Members: *Extinction: The only dinosaur left in the world and the leader of the team. **Teamrock: Born after his family were fossilized in amber. **Ark: Born after the Biblical flood. **Tentimes: Born after the Ten Plagues. **Vesuvius: Born after the volcano erupted in Pompeii. **Firo: Born after the Great Fire of London. **Plaguer: Born after the Great Plague of London. **Plague Rat: Born after the Bubonic Plague. **Tay: Born after the Tay Bridge Collapse. **Toan: Born after the Krakatoa Eruption. **Victro: Born after the Victoria Hall Disaster. **Sargent Bismarck: Born after the Bismark sank. Is the naval tactician. **Airbot 4590: Created from the rubble of Air France Flight 4590. **Tunnelfire: Born after the Mont Blanc Tunnel Fire. **Oklahoma Jones: Born after the Oklahoma City Bombing. **Hoshi Honoo: Born after the Scandinavian Star caught fire. **Escheady: Born after the Eschede Train Collision. **Big Bay: Born after the Big Bayou Canot Disaster. **Vajont: Born after the Vajont Dam's collapse. **Nuclearus: Born after the Chenobyl Disaster. **Guadafire: Born after the Guadalajara explosion. **Icefire: Born after the Kaprun Disaster. **Alphabot: Created from what remains of Piper Alpha. **Haitos: Born after the Haiti Earthquake. **Stava: Born after the Stava Dam collapsed. **Bill Wilson: Born after the Boston Molasses Disaster. **Collision: Born after the Tenerife Airport Disaster. **Flightbot 77: Created after the plane crashed into the Pentagon. Brother of September. **Columbius: Created from the rubble of the Space Shuttle Columbia. **Avalaunch: Born after the Galtur Avalanche. **Britbot 092: Created from the remains of British Midland Flight 092. **Street Helens: Born after Mt. St. Helens erupted. **Enterpriser: Born after the Herald of Free Enterprise capsized. **Dr. Kobe: Born after the Kobe Earthquake. Is a medic. **Siouxbot 232: Created after the plane crashed in Sioux City. **Bally: Born after the Bali Bombings. **Singpores: Born after the Hotel New World collapsed. **Twabot 800: Created after TWA 800 crashed. **Guard of Lions: Born after the Gare De Leon Train Crash. **Blimpbot: Created after the Hindenburg caught fire. **Shoefire: Born after the Humberto Vidal Explosion. **Hayate: Born after the Hyatt Regency Skywalk Fire. **El Albot 1862: Born after the Amsterdam Plane Crash. **Submarinebot: Born after the Kursk sank. **Crossking: Born after the King's Cross Fire. **Embassy: Born after the US Embassy Bombings in Nairobi. **Valubot 592: Born after ValuJet Flight 592 crashed. **Titan and Nick: Robots able to transform into the Titanic, which created them. **Forest Tall: Born after the USS Forrestal fire. **Queensbot 587: Created after Flight 587 crashed in Queens. **Munich Muncher: Born during the Munich Olympics Massacre. **Shampoo: Born after the Sampoong store collapsed. **Floridabot 90: Born after the plane crashed in the Potomac. **Tsunami Boxer: Born after the Boxing Day earthquake and tsunami. **Cometbot 781-201: Created after the two Comet jets crashed. **Chicagobot 191: Created after the plane crashed into a trailer park. **Oilfire: Born after the Texas BP Oil Refinery Fire. **Outbreak: Born after the Super Outbreak of 1974. **The Challenger: Born after the Space Shuttle Challenger exploded. **September: Brother of Flightbot 77. Born after the 9/11 Attacks. **Pearl: A girl born during the Pearl Harbour attacks. **Waco: A girl born during the Waco Cult's massacre. **Ladbroke: Born after the train collision at Ladbroke Grove. **Planecollide: Born after the 2002 Überlingen mid-air collision. **Fightertron 1998: Created after the Cavalese Cable Car Disaster. **Gas Mask: Born after the Bhopal Toxic Disaster. **Nuclear Earthquake: Born after the Fukushima Daiichi plant exploded and after the Tohoku Earthquake. **Ayrton: Born after the death of Ayrton Senna. **Chinook: Born after the Chinook crashed in Afghanistan. **Massacrow: Machete's daughter, born after the Norway Shootings in 2011. **Young: The youngest, being born during the Sandy Hook Shootings. **Convertry: Born after the HMS Coventry sank. **Nagasaki and Heroshima: Twins born the same day their respective cities are destroyed. **Never Rest: A strongman born during the 1996 Mount Everest Disaster. **Black Hawk: Born in the Battle of Mogadishu. **Jonestown: Born during the Jonestown Mass Murder and Suicide. **Swissbot 111: Created from what remains of Swissair Flight 111. **Japanbot 123: Created from what remains of Japan Airlines Flight 123. **Trainbrain: Born the very moment the Amagasaki Train Crash ocurred. **Sandy: Born during the events of Hurricane Sandy. **Katrina: Born during the events of Hurricane Katrina. **Tragedor: Born the very moment he witnessed Princess Diana died in a car crash. **Luis: Born in the Lusitania disaster. **Captain Britannia: Son of Captain Britain. Born when the Britannic sank. **Momentum: A big robot born when the Battle of Britain ocurred. **Wilma: A girl born in the events of Hurricane Wilma. **Aurorus: A boy born during the Aurora shootings. The Dark Knight Rises is his favorite film. **Autobot: A watch-transformer created when the shock of Michael Jackson's death happened. **Bush Lightning: Son of Ace Lightning. Born during the Iraq War. **Poseidon Sea: Son of two of the survivors of the fictious Poseidon disaster. **Masstron: Born the very moment time froze in his sights during the Big Freeze. **Black Old: The oldest. When his chest is open, a black hole can pull enemies and destroy them. **Toolate: Once a baby born too late, and that was during the Afghanistani War. **Chandelier: A girl born when her enemy, the Phantom of the Opera, crushed her mother and father with a falling chandelier. **Hookstone: Born during the Disneyland Monorail disaster. Son of Peter Pan. **Marathon: Born on the day of the Boston Marathon bombings. **Iron: Born on the day his parents were killed in the eruption of fictious volcano Mount Iron. **Apocalyptic: Born on the true day the world ends. **Spinster Belmont: A vampire hunter born on the day his bus crashed in Monteforte. A Belmont. **Weapon: Called "the Matador" after the train crash in Spain. **Swisstrain: An Autobot born in rejoicefulness after two trains collided in Switzerland. **Gunhands: A school student-turned-superhero born during the Columbine High School shootings. **Captain Estonia: Born after the Estonia ship sank. **Knowing I. H. T. Battler: Born during Operation Barras. He teaches children what to do and what not to do, now they know, and knowing is half the battle. **Weddingbride: Called "a girl named Weddingbride" born when the wedding reception collapsed in Israel. **Ghostly: A ghost created when a Six Flags Haunted House was burning. Friend of Titan and Nick. **Gladiatros: When Rome was burning, he was born. Enemy of Nero. **Iranbot 655: A robotic plane transformer born when Iran Air Flight 655 exploded because of a missile. **The Opera: A heroic opera singer born when the Moscow theater siege began. **Survivor: Born the day his favourite race driver, Dale Earnhardt, died in a crash. **New Londoneer: A Guardian of the Galaxy, born in the explosion of the New London School. **Powerplane MH370: An Autobot. Created after the Malaysian Plane crashed in the Indian Ocean. ** Donny Paz: An Autobot that is modelled after the Dona Paz, the ship that sank 5 days before his favourite holiday Christmas. ** Siege: A G.I. Joe that is born during the Sydney Lindt Restaurant Siege. ** Corsair 3597: Crosshairs' friend who was born when the plane he scanned crashed in the mountains, letting Melanie Thornton, his favourite singer, perish, and, avenging her, will fight against crime and injustice. ** Four Nine Eight: Four Nine Eight is an Autobot who was modelled after and transforms into Crossair Flight 498. ** Professor Core: Born after Planet Krypton exploded. ** Protagony: Born after Lithone was eaten by Unicron. ** Oceanpower: Born after the Ocean Ranger sank. ** Martianess: Born after the Marchioness sank. ** Clapper: Born after the Clapham disaster. Destroyerz, sons and daughters of the Superfoes: *Daimaouja Megaplex: Leader of the Destroyerz. Son of Megatron. *Daimaou Komplot: Son of KOMPLEX. *Daimajo Bandora: Daughter of Rita Repulsa. *Zeddi: Son of Lord Zedd. *Isaac Ziktor: Son of Grimlord. *Kiloki: Son of Kilokahn. *Evil Slammer: Son of Shadow Slammer. *Beryllus: Son of Queen Beryl. *Anger-Amon: Son of Wrath-Amon. *Son-Ra: Son of Mumm-Ra. *Magnetus: Son of Magneto. *Gargamellus: Son of Gargamel. *Jixven: Daughter of Venjix. *Baroness Greenback: Daughter of Baron Silas Greenback. *Elphaba: Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. *Serratron: Son of Serrator. *X and Red: Sons of Master Xandred. *Negative: Son of Dr. X. *Evildolphin: Son of Dr. Blowhole. *Candance Sandiego: Daughter of Carmen Sandiego. *Makuta Karastah: Son of Makuta Teridax. *Beezelbulia: Daughter of Mephiles. *Nightmare Night: Daughter of Nightmare Moon. *The Phantom of the Musical: Aka Gustave, the son of the Phantom of the Opera. *Javertus: Son of Javert. *Smithia: Daughter of Agent Smith. *Pinhes: Son of Pinhead. *Count Drogion: Son of Count Dregon. *Complex: Son of HAL-9000. *Sinister Samurai: Son of the Silver Samurai. Category:Superheroes Category:G. I. Joe spin-off Category:G.I. Joe Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Team